Anything for your Love
by FrostSentry150
Summary: Bowser wanting Peach's love, The Koopa King turns himself into a human with the help of Kamek. Only having a month to win Peach's heart, he tries to get closer to her as much as possible. Will he win Princess Peach's heart? Will Princess Daisy help him out? More importantly, would Bowser have to choose between his koopa and human self? PeachxBowser
1. Prologue & Chapter One

**Frost here with a fanfiction for my otp! :'3 The Prologue for this was actually suppose to be just a one-shot but after I was done with it I thought about it some more then I got a fanfiction idea. Then this happened XD I really thought I would have more to say but I'll probably just remember it later =A=  
First time trying fanfic's here, so please go easy on me-**

 **If (by any chance) you already read the prologue on my DeviantART, you can just skip to the first chapter or read it again c:**

 **Also given what today is, Happy Valentines Day! ^ET^**  
 **Enjoy! :3**

 **I don't own any of this characters.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Bowser's gift to Peach**

Bowser's beaten body laid on the ground. He groaned as he used his arms for support, pain going through his body. He slowly looked up from the ground, his sharp teeth gritted and one eye closed from the bright sun.

He watched as Mario carried Princess Peach back home to her castle, his brother Luigi and those blue and yellow toads following behind. He kept his eyes on the red plumber and Princess, before slamming his fist to the ground, throwing his head facing down.

"Dammit!"

 **Later**

Bowser sat in the medical room, getting bandaged by the nursing koopas. His head was down, a mad yet gloomy look on his face.

"I'm all done, you should feel better in a few days." The last koopa said, putting it's first aid away back in it's box. Bowser put his arm back down.

"Yeah, Yeah..." He muttered. The koopa gave a bow before leaving the room, leaving Bowser alone in the room.

He stared at the floor, that same look on his face. He glanced up, looking at the exit. After thinking something over, he got up and left the medical room and walked to the west wing of the castle.

Bowser walked down the long dark hall, head held up high like a king. The sound of his minions blowing stuff up could be heard outside from the windows, heat from the lava could be felt throughout the Darklands, he kept going.

He stopped in front of a rather large dark red door, black outlines and metal was on it, with yellow circle handles. Bowser reached his hand over to the password panel, putting in the code. As the code was put in, a sound went off and the door slowly opened, light coming from the inside.

The Koopa King stood in front of the big dark red doors as they opened, meeting a breezy cold air. He softly smiled as his eyes landed on the view before him.

Inside those big dark red doors hiding away within the Darklands inside Bowser's castle, was a garden with many flowers from far away lands, a small pond with lily pads that even have some flowers on them. Instead of hot heat from the lava, that was a nice cool air and felt like a wonderful nice day of spring.

Bowser walked through the garden flower hall, his hand touching the leaves of the plants.

He stopped in front of small white nice table in the center of the room, with two chairs watching the table and a see through vase with pink flowers and water on the center of it. A few baked goods and peaches were on small fancy plates with fancy silver, and a pot of tea, a nice little lunch for two. His eyes glanced at the little folded paper sitting on the left side on the table, on the plate where his beloved Peach was suppose to sit. He picked it up and read the note that was meant to be read by the princess herself:

 _Dear Peach,_

 _I know I've kidnapped you a lot of times,_  
 _but this time it was to give this gift to you._  
 _The flowers in this garden I made for you are from far away lands, even the real world! and I know how you like cake and lunches outside so I thought we could have one together._  
 _I worked really hard to get this place perfect, It wasn't easy to make a garden in my kingdom_  
 _But I did it, just for you._  
 _Hope you like it my princess._

 _-Bowser_

The Koopa King stared at the note, his teeth gritted as his other hand turned into a fist on the table.

"That damn plumber..."

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Spell**

Bowser sat in his bedroom, staring out his window with his arm supporting his head, wearing a bit bandages over his body. Today was an another failed attempt to show Peach his gift, but what failed him this time is because he was still too weak from the bruises Mario gave him just a week ago. The Koopa King sighed, deep in thought. When a knock came to his door, he didn't flinch.

"It's open." He replied, not looking back as the doors flew open, an old magikoopa walked in.

"My King." He bowed. "I've come to see if your doing well."

"More or less." Bowser grumbled. The magikoopa glanced at Bowser, noticing his tone.

"Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing Kamek." He lied, still looking out his window. Kamek, who was about to ask further, but kept his mouth shut.

"If you say so." Kamek bowed once more, before exiting the room, closing the double doors behind him. Once he left, he listened to the click of the door closing shut. Being sure he could no longer be heard, Bowser sighed deeply.

* * *

Kamek walked down the halls. Something was up, he could feel it. He wanted to help his King, he doesn't like to see him so down, but what could be the problem. Maybe it was-

 _BOOM_

The old magikoopa sighed and put his hand over his forehead. Then there was _his_ problem.

Laughter could be heard, getting louder as it got closer. Once in view, Kamek was face to face with Bowser's children, The Koopalings. They were the boys; Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa, then the twins, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, the youngest all of them was Bowser Jr., They had a sister, but she doesn't seem to be with them at the moment.

"What have I told you about blowing up stuff in the castle?" Kamek said angrily, looking at the koopalings in front of him. Roy rolled his eyes.

" _That we're not suppose to_." Roy answered, mocking the magikoopa's words, making some of his brothers snicker. Kamek, getting ready to lecture them, sighed and shrugged it off, going back to the issue of The Koopa King.

"Nevermind, I'm far too busy on trying to figure out what's wrong with the King to be dealing with you brats." The magikoopa sighed, thinking his student would take care of them once she finds out what they're doing.

"What's wrong with King Dad?" Larry asked. Ludwig smacked him at the back of his head.

"Don't you remember?! He lost to that Mario today!" He reminded his brother, both glaring at each other. "Of course he'd be upset about it!"

"And he took Mama Peach away again too." Lemmy quietly added. Everyone in the castle knows The Koopalings nicknamed the princess "Mama Peach", even she wasn't really their mother. They know their dad lied about it, mostly to Jr., but they couldn't help but think of Princess Peach as one.

"Yeah, it seems King Dad has been kiddnapping her more lately." Bowser Jr. stated, recalling the past few weeks.

"Everyone knows King Dad does it because he wants to fight that Mario again." Morton added. His brother's nodded their heads, agreeing with Morton's statement.

"What are you guys talking about?" A female voice called out. Everyone turned their heads and saw their sister; Wendy O. Koopa walking up to them.

"Everyone knows King Dad does it because he has a thing for Mama Peach!" Wendy stated, placing her hand on her hip. Roy just looked up confused.

"He does?" He thought to himself.

"Like duh! It's obvious King Dad likes Mama Peach!" Wendy exclaimed, "Haven't you guys noticed?" Kamek was just staring at her meanwhile her brothers just glanced at each other, all confused. Taking in that they were unaware of their father's feelings for the Toadstool Princess for _this_ long, she rolled her eyes. Wondering how they could be so clueless.

"Boys." Wendy muttered, walking away. Kamek stared off into space, thinking of what Wendy just said. After a few seconds of putting pieces together, Kamek finally knew what was going on and knew what he needed to do.

"That's it!" He shouted, hopping on his broom and quickly flying off to his library. The remaining Koopalings watched him leave.

"Any idea what just happened?" Iggy questioned, glancing at his brothers.

"Probably doesn't matter." Bowser Jr. answered, shrugging it off thinking it wasn't important. "Let's go outside and blow some more stuff up!"

"Yeah!" His brothers happily agreed all running outside laughing.

* * *

It's been almost an hour of looking in his library, Kamek was scanning each and every shelf, looking for a particular spell book.

"Where did I put that thing..." He wondered to himself, scanning his library now. Trying to recall of when he last used it, a _ding_ went off and he quickly dashed to his drawers, throwing around a few scrolls that got in his way.

"Ah ha!" He cried, pulling a dark purple book with black out linings on it titled; _Book of Ancient Spells and Dark Magic._

Quickly opening the book, he scanned page to page, until he found the one he's been looking for. Smiling, he tucked the book under his arm and grabbed his broomstick and flew off to the King's bedroom.

* * *

Arriving in front of the big doors, he got off his broom.

"My lord!" Kamek shouted, slamming the two double doors open. Bowser jumped and hid the item that was in his hands back under his pillow.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Bowser growled, glaring at the magikoopa at the front doors. Kamek just ignored it, wanting to tell his king the news.

"I have found a way to turn you human!" He happily informed. Bowser's glare softened as he stared at Kamek in shock.

"Can you really do that?" Bowser asked hopefully. Kamek nodded and took out the book from under his arm and went on the page he had bookmarked.

"I've noticed how you've been acting around the princess recently," Kamek scanned the book in front of him, not noticing Bowser's blush. "So after figuring out what was going on, I decided to help by looking for a spell to turn you human and I found it!" He cried happily. "And to add it up, I can turn you back to your Koopa self anytime I want!" Bowser's blush deepened.

"Was it that obvious?" He muttered embarrassed. Kamek paused.

"Y...yes." The magikoopa muttered quietly, half lying, since he didn't know until it was said by his daughter. Bowser quickly got out of bed and to the doors smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He walked out of the door and started to make his way to Kamek's Lab, with Kamek following behind.

* * *

When The Koopa King and magikoopa entered the laboratory, they quickly began to set up.

"Your highness, please go stand over there." Kamek pointed the tip of the wand at a clear area. Bowser doing what he was told, stood in the center of circle on the floor.

"There might be a slight pain when the transformation is in action." He warned, getting in position.

"Are you ready your highness?" Kamek asked, making sure this was what Bowser wanted. Bowser paused for a moment, but remembering this was the only way to get closer to Peach, he nodded his head.

"Ready." He repiled. Kamek nodded back, opening the book with one hand and held up his wand with the other, getting ready to chant the spell. Once doing so, his wand began to glow.

As Kamek continued to chant the spell, a purple aura began to form around Bowser's body. Becoming aware that the tranformation was about to start, Bowser closed his eyes and prepared for the upcoming pain as warned.

Once chanting the last word, a bright light filled he room in a second. Fog filled the room, Kamek coughed fanning some of the fog away from his face. He glanced back up, looking where a figure was on his hands and knees, beside him was a shell that rolled off him.

The figure slowly started to get up, his red hair getting into the light. He glanced up at Kamek, his fire red eyes glowing from the shadows with his new bangs over his face before it vanished to a normal red color.

"My evilness!" Kamek exclaimed, taking in Bowser's new appearance. Bowser glanced down putting his hands up, instead of seeing koopa claws, he saw actual human hands. Looking at his new hands on both sides, his eyes travelled to his arms, then to his upper body, seeing no scales.

"Mirror." Bowser ordered, causing the old magikoopa to fly to a different part of the room and back to his king with a mirror as ordered to. Taking the mirror, Bowser quickly put it in front of his face. Instead of seeing the koopa face that he soon started to hate seeing, he saw a handsome normal human face.

"It worked." Bowser whispered, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he tore his attention away from the small mirror.

"Well... almost." Kamek said quietly, looking into the mirror. Confused, Bowser looked back into the mirror again, but finally noticing how his green scales were still covering half of his upper face, travelling to his back neck and how his horns were still on his head. He even noticed he still had his tail!

"Y-You can fix that, right?" Bowser glanced at Kamek, hoping he could, because if he doesn't get rid of his koopa features, he could be found out.

"Of course my King, I'm sure I could find something in my spell books." The magikoopa waved his wand up, summoning the book in front of him and he opened the book and he began turning the pages scanning each one. After a few minutes of looking, the magikoopa finally found it.

"Ah ha!" Kamek exclaimed, pointing his finger on a page, a smile on his face. "This is it!" Once he read the spell, his smile faded. "Wait..."

"What?" Bowser questioned, wondering what was wrong.

"My King," Kamek started, "This spell isn't stable, it will only last for a month." He explained. Bowser was taking in the words.

"So... I'll only have a month before anybody knows who I really am..."

Kamek nodded.

"And.. that much time to make Peach mine..."

The magikoopa nodded again, looking at the spell.

"My evilness, if you wish, I will keep looking for a spell to last-"

"Do it." Bowser said. Kamek glanced away from the book to his ruler.

"My King?" He questioned. Bowser looked at the magikoopa seriously.

"Do it." He repeated. "If I only have that much time, I'll manage. I just want to see her..." Bowser muttered that last part, not loud enough for his advisor to hear.

"As you wish." He bowed, walking backwards to his spot. Holding the book in one hand while in the other was his wand, lifted up. As Kamek began to chant the spell his wand glowing once more, along with the aura around Bowser.

" _Peach..."_ He thought to himself, as the bright light filled the room again.

" _Hopefully now you'll love me."_

* * *

 **I'm going to say this here, I'm very determined to finish this. I don't care how long it takes me, or what writer's block throws at me, _I'm going to do this._**

 **Hopefully- Q-Q  
Also I should note something: I shouldn't make Bowser swear. Like, big words. Hopefully just "damn" Q3Q**

 **Next Chapter will be up soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - The New King in Town

**Yay new chapter! ^ET^**

 **This time it will take place in the Grassland, but more Darkland later :3 Also this chapter is longer then the last one so yay :D**

 **Btw, to Serene Serious: I just wanted to let you know that when I read your review, you made my day ^^ I wanted to reply, I wasn't allowed to but I just wanted to say thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter c:**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter Two! :D**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The New King in Town**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, everything was peaceful. Meanwhile in the castle, in a small tower with a window, a princess was looking out, her arm supporting her head. Looking into the village and sky, she sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" A voice came out from behind her.

"What do you mean Daisy?" Peach asked, glancing at the brunette laying on her bed.

"Your doing it again. You've been sighing there for last five minutes." Daisy stated at the blonde, sitting up and facing her.

"I'm fine Daisy it's just that..." She sighed again, looking out the window once more. "It just feels like something's gonna happen you know?"

"Well... _He_ has been..." Daisy got in when a knock came to Peach's bedroom door. Both of the Princess's attention went to the door.

"Come in." Peach answered, the doors opened and a toad in a butler outfit came in and bowed.

"Your Highness's, breakfast is ready." He informed, standing up straight again.

"Okay, we'll be right down." Peach smiled at the toad. The Toad smiled back, giving a slight last bow before exiting the room. Daisy got off the bed smiling.

"Well let's go!" Daisy cried happily, making her way to the door. Only to have her arm grabbed by Peach.

"In your p.j's?" She questioned. Daisy glanced down and saw she was still wearing her night gown. She smiled nervously a bit.

"Heh... I think I'll go change." She quickly said, smiling as she went to the bathroom. Peach was watching her and rolled her eyes playfully. She really loved having her cousin over.

* * *

After getting dressed in their normal attire, they made their way to the dining room, where they guess Toadsworth was waiting for them. Once in front of the door, they entered and both smiled.

"Good morning Toadsworth." Peach greeted, taking her usual seat at the table.

"Good morning." Daisy also said, taking a seat across Peach. At one end of the table stood Toadsworth, who smiled at the princesses.

"Good morning Princess Peach, Daisy." He replied, glancing at each one when their name is mentioned. A soft bell goes off, then the kitchen doors opened and the servant toads came with trays, giving each person at the table their breakfast. Once done, the toads bowed and left the room, to have breakfast themselves.

"Princess Peach," Peach glanced away from her eggs and toast to the Toad. "There's something I need to tell you." Toadsworth looked at the princess.

"What is it Toadsworth?" She asked, wondering what was going on.

"We all know that your almost eighteen now, which means your going to take over the role of being Queen for the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom." Toadsworth started, but Peach nodded and stopped him.

"I know, It's something I've been preparing for awhile now!" Peach smiled, proud to inform.

"Yes, it's something I noticed, and I'm really proud of you but," He continued. "I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't hurt if you tried to find a husband to help you rule the kingdom."

"Husband?!" Peach repeated, shouting a bit too loud.

"Yes, something the matter?" Toadsworth asked, noticing her distress. Peach placed her hand over her forehead, taking in the news.

"I just-" She took a deep breathe. "A _husband_?! I never thought I would even need one, let alone find one!"

"Peach-"

"I honestly don't _see_ what I need a husband for, I mean-" She glanced at Daisy; "Daisy rules _four_ kingdoms all on her own and she's doing just fine!" Peach exclaimed. It was true, Daisy rules an entire country all by herself, even if she's still a princess.

"Well that's true.." Daisy agreed silently. "But Peach, ruling a country all on my own isn't easy. It would be nice if someone was by my side, so maybe you should give this a chance! Besides, we are talking about just _one_ kingdom." She slightly muttered that last sentence, but made it loud enough for Peach to hear. The blonde sighed and looked down at her food.

"I suppose your right..."

"I promise we'll find someone good for you." Toadsworth made sure, but then got serious. "Unlike The Koopa King." He hissed, Peach just sighed loudly.

"Please don't speak of him... I'm just glad I could get a break from him." Peach groaned, Bowser was kidnapping her non-stop for three weeks, and she's happy he didn't do it today, but she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"He has been taking you more lately.." Daisy said, thinking to herself. "I wonder what's he's up too..."

"Probably up to no good that's for sure." Toadsworth added, then things got silent. The toad cleared his throat. "Anyways," He glanced at Peach smiling. "The word has spread through the kingdom and today we'll be excepting a guest!" Peach glanced from her plate in shock.

" _Already_?" She questioned, that was fast.

"Yes, he will arrive this afternoon, so be on your best behaviour." Toadsworth was looking at Daisy at the last sentence. Peach giggled when Daisy stopped herself from eating her piece of bacon, and noticed he was looking at her.

"Not my fault he insulted me!" Daisy protested, recalling what Toadsworth was talking about. Let's just say when someone insults or annoys her, Daisy gives them a lesson, no matter who it is.

* * *

"How are ya feeling?" Kamek asked Bowser, floating beside him on his broom.

"Kinda nervous honestly." Bowser admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He wore a nice suit, it being black and red to his liking. A few features of royalty were placed on his clothing, but he lacked a crown.

It was not that he didn't want to wear one, but he was kinda glad he didn't have too. The only crown he has is to the Darkland Kingdom and if he wore that he would have been figured out by Toadsworth. He never wore it anyway so he didn't see the problem of not wearing it now.

"You'll be fine I'm sure of it." The magikoopa reassured, patting his shoulder. Instead of taking a carriage or his Koopa Clown Car they both decided on walking there.

"Remember, your name is King Kasai from the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland." Kamek reminded him.

"Got it." He replied, only half listening. Yesterday they were training Bowser how to be proper, which to his disliking. Also about manners and such, even learned a bit of history of the Kingdom just in case he needed it, took them almost the whole day but Bowser understood everything he needed to know.

"Make sure the Koopalings don't burn down the castle while I'm gone." He half joked, he glanced at Kamek as they came closer to the Kingdom.

"I'll try my best." He replied, making no sign of a promise what so ever. Bowser had a small laugh.

"Well I better be going, I'll come see you tonight to see how things worked out." Kamek said, waving his wand up. Bowser gave a nod in response and Kamek was gone. He paused for a moment before walking off again, Finally seeing the castle in sight.

"Better late than ever I guess..."

* * *

Peach and Daisy were looking out the window, both of their hands resting on the glass.

"I think I see him!" Daisy said, pointing her finger to the front, seeing a figure walking towards them.

"This is making me nervous." Peach said, watching him walk past the gate. She admits finding her someone to love for the rest of her life was exciting, but it's happening so fast.

"That's understandable." Daisy agreed, feeling her cousin's stress. "But if he's a complete jerk I'll be sure to take care of him for you!" Daisy comforted, showing her fist with a smile. Princess Peach smiled and nodded, happy to have someone like Daisy as a friend. She glanced back to the window, seeing her suitor waiting for her and Toadsworth to welcome him.

"Well guess that's my que to go downstairs." Peach said sighing walking towards the door. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder.

"Coming Daisy?" At first she wasn't going to be included in the welcoming, but the brunette insisted because she wanted to meet what character she's going to keep on eye on until this whole thing is over.

"No you go on ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes I just have to go check something." Daisy waved her hand, mentioning her to go on. Peach nodded and left the room.

* * *

Bowser was looking over the castle while he waited, taking in how it looks. When he would come and take Peach away he wouldn't actually take his time looking at the place. He was also glad they got his request of not making a big deal of his arrival, for obvious reasons.

"Welcome King Kasai!" Toadsworth greeted, coming out of the double doors. Bowser took his gaze off the castle and on the elderly toad walking towards him.

"My name is Toadsworth, and it is my honour to welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadsworth smiled

"Happy to be here." Bowser said, giving a small smile. He tried avoiding calling him 'gramps', since what's what he calls him whenever they saw each other, and he knew Toadsworth never liked him calling him that and that's what made it fun.

"And this is-" He gestured to his left but paused when he didn't see a certain princess there. "where is that girl." He whispered to himself, smiling a bit seeing as she's late for something, _again_.

"I'm here!" A voice called out. "I'm here!" She called out more calmly.

Both of Toadsworth's and Bowser's head turned to the front doors, seeing a blonde princess rushing towards them.

When Bowser's eyes fell on Peach, his heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, there she is." Toadsworth said, but Bowser didn't seem to hear him. The toad cleared his throat.

"May I present Princess Toadstool, Peach." Toadsworth gestured to Peach, stepping aside. Peach walked closer with a smile on her face, bowing by slightly lifting her dress up and leaning down.

"Pleasure meeting you King Kasai." Bowser couldn't help but blush. He smiled and grabbed her hand, bowing as well. Leaning up, he put her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleasures all mine princess." Peach blushed light pink, putting her hand back and glanced down, suddenly thinking her dress is the most interesting thing in the world.

" _She's so cute_." Bowser thought to himself, smiling at Peach. Toadsworth also wore a smile, seeing Peach may starting to have a liking to him.

"Allow me to show you to your room your Highness." Toadsworth said, walking back to the castle. Bowser nodded and followed him. Daisy came from the castle doors and was about to pass by them. Bowser and Daisy was looking at each other, even in passing, both having a feeling something was off about each other as soon as they were next to each other. Daisy stood next to Peach, both of them were staring at Bowser, but in different ways and reasons.

Peach was blushing pink, by his gentlemen behaviour. But she couldn't help but feel she'd met him before, somewhere.

Daisy was narrowing her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. Something about him made her uneasy, she made a note to keep her eye on him.

* * *

Toadsworth was guiding Bowser to the guest room he will be staying in, both not saying anything. It was a comforting silence, Bowser was too busy looking around to talk anyway. A minute passed and then they were in front of a door.

"I hope the room is to your liking." Toadsworth said, allowing his guest to walk inside as he opened the door. Bowser looked around, it was a simple room, with a bed, dresser, closet, with a bonus bathroom connected.

"The room is fine." Bowser smiled, thinking the room would have been better with darker colors.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you at dinner?" Toadsworth added, hoping he'd say yes.

"I'll be there." Bowser replied, being delighted to go. Only to see Peach though.

"Great!" Toadsworth smiled, getting ready to take his leave so his guest can settle in. His stuff isn't here yet, but the toads were told his things would arrive later that night.

"See you this evening Toadsworth." Bowser said politely, looking at him. Toadsworth walked away and Bowser walked to the door, about to close it.

When the doors clicked shut, a smirk spread across Bowser's face. He fooled everyone.

"Step One complete."

* * *

The chef toads told everyone dinner was ready around six thirty, and everyone arrived and had been seated down by six forty five; Toadsworth, Peach, and Daisy sat at their usual seats and Bowser was seated next to Peach, much to his liking.

"So how do you like your room?" Peach asked him, a bit curious and wanted to talk to him properly.

"The room is fine." Bowser replied, giving the same answer from when Toadsworth asked earlier.

"That's good." Peach smiled. Bowser blushed a little, but smiled back. He was happy he was talking to her without her ignoring him for once.

"By the way, you haven't met my cousin yet." Peach remembered, looking at the Princess across from them and gestured her hand towards her. "This is Princess Daisy, she's my cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Bowser said, his voice sounding like he was trying to be polite. Luckily no one noticed, expect for Daisy though.

"Nice to meet you too King Kasai." She greeted back, almost sounding the same tone he gave her. Bowser still had that feeling she was going to be a problem, and he also had another reason to being that way towards her, but he doesn't like to talk about it.

Tonight the toads cooked spaghetti, but Bowser preferred steak and got that instead. When everyone got their food they got into conversation.

"We were surprised to see you so soon Your Highness." Toadsworth said taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Is that so?" Bowser questioned.

"Yes, it was only this morning we announced the news of Princess Peach looking for a hand in marriage." He smiled. "Once you heard the news did you pack up and came right over here to see her?"

"Toadsworth!" Peach whispered, blushing, making the toad chuckle.

"Such a surprise indeed." Bowser said, drifting off a little. This was his first time hearing about this actually, it surprised him too. He got out of his daze fast enough to have a comment on the matter.

"But I'm glad I got here today, to see you before anyone else did." He said smiling, looking at her. It made Peach blush more, leading her to focus on her food again, making Toadsworth laugh at the sight.

" _Oh please_." Daisy thought to herself as she rolled her eyes slightly. It wasn't that she thought it wasn't cute or happy he's seeming okay, but that feeling of something... _evil_ about him was still bothering her. She continued to eat her food along with Peach, who was starting to calm down again.

"So Kasai, where do you rule?" Toadsworth questioned. Bowser paused for a bit, before calming down remembering what he planned and picked up his cup.

"I'm the new king in the Chai Kingdom in Sarasaland." Bowser answered, sipping his drink. Daisy paused from her meal and glanced at Bowser.

"Really?" She questioned, finally taking a close look at Bowser. Noticing her tone, Bowser stopping drinking and put his cup on the table looking back at Daisy.

"Yes." He sharply replied, both ending up having a stare off.

"Oh Sarasaland?" Toadsworth repeated smiling, not noticing their aura. "Our guest, Princess Daisy-" He gestured to Daisy.

"She's from Sarasaland too!" Peach finished, "In fact, she's the ruler of the country!" She smiled at her cousin.

"And I've _never_ heard of him before, let alone being crowned." Daisy added, still staring at Bowser. Taking in the new information, Bowser realized his mistake.

"O-oh!" He stuttered, breaking his gaze off the brunette. "Well you see, I've been crowned _recently_." He tried building up his lie. "News must have not been reached to you yet." He said as calm as he could, even acted as well. Daisy still stared.

"Right..." Daisy muttered, going back to her food, finally breaking her stare.

"Don't mind her." Peach whispered, leaning closer to Bowser, making him slightly blush. "She has a bit of a temper side to her, so." Peach smiled, a slight shrug of the shoulders. Glancing back to Daisy, he leaned a little closer to Peach.

"I noticed." He whispered back, but quieter then Peach's. The two shared a smile, not noticing Princess Daisy's glare at Bowser.

* * *

"Kasai doesn't seem so bad." Peach smiled, sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. "What do you think Daisy?" She glanced up, seeing Daisy standing in front of the mirror of her desk on the other side of her room.

"Daisy?" She repeated, causing her cousin to break away from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked up, then to Peach. The Toadstool Princess titled her head.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked concerned. Daisy sighed and sat at the edge of her cousin's bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just that-" Her eyes narrowed. "There's something up about Kasai. I mean, King of the Chai Kingdom and me never hearing about it?" She waved her hands up, in a shrugging action. Peach's grip on her pillow tighten.

"Well.. I admit, it _is_ a little strange. Not to mention I feel like I met him before.." She recalled when she first met him, something about his aura was familiar. She quickly shrugged it off.

"But remember what he said? Maybe you just haven't heard about it is because you've been here for the past few days and maybe _that's_ when it happened!" Peach smiled a bit, hoping she'd ease her friend down a bit.

"Maybe your right." Daisy looked at Peach smiling a bit.

"Well," Peach yawned. "We should go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." Peach said as she started to lay down, getting under her blanket. Daisy got off her bed and went to her own, doing the same.

"Good night Daisy." Peach called out, closing her eyes getting ready to enter dreamland.

"Good night Peach." Daisy replied, smiling. After a few minutes, making sure Peach was asleep, Daisy stared at the ceiling, a frown on her face.

" _Something is up with that Kasai._ " Daisy thought to herself, " _and I'm going to find out what it is!"_

She was sure of it, earlier that day when she stayed behind on meeting the King with everyone else is because she got a letter from her country, letting her know what she missed.

They didn't say anything about a new crowned King in the Chai Kingdom.

* * *

 **Haha someone already being suspicious about Bowser, I'm so evil XD I notice how I hardly see much with Daisy and Bowser so I thought how fun it would be if she was protective of Peach like a sister and** **would actually be the one being on to Bowser before anyone else ((Cause she's smart and needs more love))** **^^ and maybe be friends?**

 **Sadly this is where I'm stuck. I have no idea how to continue Chapter 3 and I've been stuck on it for a month now q3q Hopefully I'll find a way soon-**

 **I have ideas and stuff for future chapters, but right now only the third one is in my way QAQ**

 **I think that's it for now...**

 **Oh, another thing, you guys wouldn't mind some OC's right?**


End file.
